


To Tired For This Shit

by TfWhyNoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: three am sandwhich making to appease a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TfWhyNoy/pseuds/TfWhyNoy
Summary: So I found the oldest thing I've written and gone through and revised it so it's a bit better. First-person so kinda reader insert with a vague unnamed creature of unknown origin. I'm mostly posting this for myself so I can look back at it in the future.
Kudos: 4





	To Tired For This Shit

It was three in the morning and I couldn’t sleep, as usual. Though the twin pinpricks of lights in the corner weren’t helping. They watched me, blink and moving every so often. I knew these eyes well, I had seen them many times. I was fine with their company most of the time but I can never stand them at night. They were always so bright, and when they watched me so much it made my skin crawl.  
I could imagine if I was a child again with my old fear of the dark I would have loved them. Having a friend to talk to if I had a nightmare with a built-in pair of nightlights would have been a dream come true.   
As a full-grown adult though, it was nothing but a nuisance. I always seemed to focus on any light in the room when I tried to sleep. It’s why the flashing light on my PlayStation what always taped over.  
Rolling over I covered my head with my blanket and attempted to ignore the little creature. Though the soft footfalls on the carpet warned me that if I didn’t get rid of my little stalker soon that I wouldn’t get a wink of sleep tonight.  
The weight of the bed shifted as the blankets got tugged at by small hands. Too tired to knock the thing away I buried my face in my pillow and gave a small groan of annoyance. I felt a weight on my back and those small hands were placed on my head and started to knead like a cat at the back of my cranium.  
Through stuffed cloth and a tired haze, I grumbled and shook my head slightly. The creature shifted to position itself by the side of my head and got close enough that its eyes shined through the thin cloth.  
“Wake up!” The shrill voice made me cringe.   
“It’s the… middle of the night” I shoved them aside as I sat up. There was no way in hell I’d they’d let me sleep.  
“Well sorry that my appetite doesn’t align with your sleeping schedule but there isn’t much I can do about that, I get hungry when I’m hungry” They pawed at my stomach with small clawed hands.  
“You don’t even need to eat you little shit!” I hissed.  
“Pleeease” they buried their face into my side, “Please! I just want a sandwich!”’ With an exhausted sigh, I flung the blanket onto them as I rolled off the bed and stood on wobbly legs. My head throbbed as I steadied myself. I was used to such headaches when I barely got sleep.   
I shuffled around in the dark until I found the door. The creature all the while struggling in the mess of blankets. I’d laugh but the high pitched screech of frustration only made my head throb twice as bad.  
As I got down the hall I heard a loud thump of them flinging themself onto the floor. Yellow light streamed from the window of the kitchen, the street light from outside saving me from needing to turn on the lights.  
The fridge light pierced my skull. I shut my eyes and just stumbled around the top shelf for the jar of jelly. When I felt the cold glass on my palm I pulled it out immediately. With a soft kick to the door, the fridge closed and I finally opened my eyes.  
I heard the pitter pater of feet on the wooden floor. My little friend finally escaped the escaped from the blankets. They stood as tall as they could, at a startling foot and a half tall. They always thought themself so much taller than they were.   
“I’ll get the peanut butter” They mumbled before jumping onto the counter. Their small-clawed paws clacking slightly as they walked across the counter.   
I turned with a sigh and grabbed a butter knife from a drawer and placed a paper towel onto the counter. Taking out two pieces of bread I attempted to open the jar to no avail.   
You heard them grunt and scramble, laughing slightly as you watched them struggling to adjust to the weight of the large jar of peanut butter that essentially fell onto them. They grunted and fell onto their back, small bent horns smacking into the counter, likely scratching the cheap formica with their sharp points. They rolled to the side pushed the jar into your vague direction with their feet.  
You stopped the rolling jar as they scramble from their feet. Brushing off imaginary dust from their short fur.   
“Open,” I told them as I tapped the jelly jar. I opened the peanut butter and messy spread it. With a small pop, they had worked open the jar. A quick spread of the jelly and I finished the sloppiest sandwich I had ever made.  
With a small squeal, they snatched it from the towel and began to scarf it down with a mouth that had too many rows of sharp teeth.  
I stumbled into the living room and flopped onto the couch, too tired to walk back to my room.   
“You know, if I wanted you around I would’ve drawn a summoning circle?” I vaguely called out.  
“You know that's not how it works” They grumbled back as they crawled over the back of the couch.  
I hummed back as I closed my eyes, falling asleep as they curled onto my stomach.


End file.
